The Gift of School
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Mai and Mayi are Twin Witches and have to faces many monsters, Satan himself, Fallen angels, and love. Will they survive even when Mayi falls in love with Yasu who turns out to be Satan's son.WILL ANYONE SAVE THEM? Read to find out. Not fast udates
1. GIFT OF SCHOOL WITCHES AND CASES

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or it's it's an okay story by me. I only own OCC. BUT PLEASE READ!**

Chapter ! The new School and New Case

****** Somewhere in England ******

"The gift of School. A school where you can be free. This school is for monster, creatures, human, etc... WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?" yelled Flora. A girl with light green hair and bright electric green eyes. She is tan and only wears natural colors. She curses a lot but is very caring and loves nature. She saved me a lot of times. She is a lot like a outgoing older sister

"Flora do not curse. You know little Mayi hates curse words." Violet said. A girl with bright purple hair and violet eyes. She is pale and is very purple let's just say. She treats me like I'm 5. She loves the sky because it's has power. She heals and helps when I get hurt. She is a lot like the caring mother I never had.

"MAYI IS THE SAME AGE AS US VIOLET!STOP TREATING HER LIKE SHE IS 5!" Flora screamed.

****

"Flora calm down. I know she is our age. I treat her like she is 5 because she lost her father, twin, and mother in that hell rising thing..." Violet didn't get to continue since I decided to join them.

"Flora. Violet. Is that the school for witches like you? I mean a sky witch and a nature witch need to go to a school to practice magic." I said. Hi I'm Mayi taniyama. I have brown hair like my twin but I have sky blue eyes. My mother and father were people who were witches and warlocks that can control the metals and dreams of others. I'm a witch that can control water and the creature that live in water. My twin Mai who has brown eyes can control animals. Well every type of animal. That includes monsters and creatures but they have to accept her. While regular animals don't have to but they love her anyway.

"Mayi you got in too. You are a witch too. More importantly the princess witch! You are going now let's go. It will take a few days so since we packed lets leave!" Yelled Flora. And with that we left for a three day ride on our brooms. HA! Yup we are those witches!

******* Somewhere in Japan *******

*** MAI'S POV ***

**"So don't you see we need your help. The students don't like ghosts Mr. Davis. We have no witches there to play tricks or help us we only had three so far but they only just got accepted. please help us." said the headmaster of The Gift of School. He his just a dark mass with raindow colored eyes and pointing white teeth.**

"Who are the Three witches?" I asked because I have been looking for my twin. Me and her are witches. I felt Naru glare at me but i had to know.

"Oh! I have their pictures." he pulled out their pictures. "Here is Flora Earth. She is a nature witch. Well the princess Witch of the Earth Kingdom." He said pointing to a girl with green hair and eyes. "Next is the Princess of the Sky witches Is the sky witch Violet Infinity ." pionting to a girl with purple hair and violet eyes. "Next Is Mayi Princess of all Witches. Witch of waters and it's creatures she..."

"MAYI! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I screamed that caused everyone to look at me. "Well Mayi is my twin we look the same except for the fact of our eyes" Everyone looked at the photo and was shocked. Then...

HAHAHAHA I made a loner story in one day.


	2. LEGEND, POWERS, AND SATAN'S SON

**HalfVampire2-I don't own ghost hunt only OCC. Thanks Please Review and comment!  
Mayi- Well do me and mai meet in this chapter.  
HalfVampire2-Maybe hehehehe.  
Mayi- For your second story you sure are weird!  
HalfVampire2- I will kill you off!  
Mayi*afraid*- SORRY PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND READ I DON'T WANT TO DIE!P.S. SHE WANTS ME TO TELL YOU SHE IS NOT A GOOD SPELLER!**

****** REVIEW******

"Oh! I have their pictures." he pulled out their pictures. "Here is Flora Earth. She is a nature witch. Well the princess Witch of the Earth Kingdom." He said pointing to a girl with green hair and eyes. "Next is the Princess of the Sky witches Is the sky witch Violet Infinity ." pionting to a girl with purple hair and violet eyes. "Next Is Mayi Princess of all Witches. Witch of waters and it's creatures she..."

"MAYI! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I screamed that caused everyone to look at me. "Well Mayi is my twin we look the same except for the fact of our eyes" Everyone looked at the photo and was shocked. Then...

******END OF REVIEW******  
****MAI'S POV****  
"YOU HAD A TWIN!" *Monk*

"YOU HAD A SISTER AND SHE IS A WITCH!" *Ayoko*

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAD A TWIN AND SHE HAS DIFFERENT EYE COLOR. PLUS SHE IS CUTE!" *Yasu*

"A WITCH!" *Masako*

"Please Lord up in heaven watch over these two and this group." *John* (HalfVampire2- AAAAAAWWWWWW I love John he is just so cute.)

"Who know that Mai was a witch and had a twin for that matter." *Naru*

"It is nice to know she can do a lot more. And why my shiki were acting up when around Mai." *Lin*

"YEAH MAI IS POWERFUL. AND SHE IS NICE AND CUTE SHE'LL BE MORE WONDERFUL!"*Modaka*  
They were all talking at once it gave me a headache. I can feel the animals around mad at them. It took a lot of power to calm them down. Mother put a charm on my so my powers are not too strong that is why it took a lot of power. When i had enough animals came in. They started to go to the shocked people.

"PLEASE STOP! THEY DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME! PLEASE STOP PLEASE! PLEASE ANIMALS PLEASE I BEG YOU! PLEASE LEAVE!" I shouted. The animals look at one another and left. But one kitten that was my pet. "Come here Alex." The kitten jumped in my arms. "Now say sorry to these nice people."

"Meow Meow. Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow. Meow Meow" The black kitten with one ocean blue eye like Naru's. And one honey brown eye like me. The kitten named Alex has brown patches on his face and stomach.

"He said 'I'm sorry. Mai is my master I need to protect her. I'm sorry." After i said that i looked around the room it was a mess. "There is no helping it. I RELEASE THE SEAL!" As i said that my clothes changed to a brown dress that stop mid-thigh. It had one foot print of every household pets and a multi-colored bow in the back. My shoes were replaced with knee high brown high heel boots. A multi-colored witches hat. With a brown ribbon around it. And to finish it off my wand. It was a brown with a black cat paw print at the top. " Ma sha la shoo ma ka sen ga shoo lef he gedla shock! FIX!" I said.

The room started to glow a honey glowed brown with patches of multi-color. When it died down the room was fixed and everything was how it was before.

"What the most wonderful news. The twin princess! As soon as the become Queens then the whole world will be at peace. No hell rising. Satan will not be happy. But this is great the twin witches of the legend." Said the Headmaster.

"What legend sir?" John asked.

"Oh. That's right only a few families know of the legend. But since you guys are Mis Taniyama. I guess I can tell you. It was foretold that two witches twin witches and their lovers would stop satan. The animal witch's lover would be a powerful person that god could not defeat. But he will be able to cheat death for his lover and her sister when satan has then. The older twin would have the power to control water and it's creatures. Her lover would be satan's own son. When the twins are with their lovers the would be able to make a stronger chain to keep satan in hell. Then the two witches and their lovers would rule all of the witches and kingdoms. But on the way to defeat satan other powerful witches and people will help them but they can't defeat satan. That's the legend." Headmaster said.

The room was silent until Naru said "So Mai is going to save earth from satan. But who is Satan's son and who is Mai's lover?" He was pissed off for some reason.  
"That person is in this room. I should know because i can see who people really are and what their future holds." Headmaster said. Then continued. "Oh and satan's son is in this room too. But he is a kind soul he only has his father's power to a less extent." And Naru and the Headmaster's conversation started. So we just were off to the side.

"Who and Who? I don't like being withdraw of info."

"Oh of course. The animal witch's lover is you. I thought you know. Sorry." At that I blushed so hard a strawberry would be jealous and scared. Naru only a little. Headmaster continued " And satan's son is right there." He pointed to Yasu. We were shocked. Headmaster got up to leave when Naru stopped him.

"We will take the case we will be there in two days."

****MAYI'S POV****

"MMM. I wonder what satan's son looks like." I said then we ran into trouble.


End file.
